Your Stupidity
by MapleRoses
Summary: What made Drew so captivated to May? Her eyes? Her cheerful personality? Or her bandanna?
1. Your Stupidity

"Oh, May, come on, grow up!" Drew chuckled, "There aren't things like 'Happy Ending' in reality!"

May wrinkled her eyebrows, while her lips formed an upside U, "B-but this is a novel! And it says it's based on a true story!"

"Like you've mentioned, it's a novel; a fiction! Moreover, it was 'it says', right? Could you prove its authenticity?" Drew 'so-helpfully' pointed out.

"U-uh... That... Umm... I..." May scratched her head foolishly and looked down to the novel she was holding. 'My Happy Ending' was printed on the book's cover in curled italics.

The chartreuse-haired coordinator smirked. He liked that feel; he liked to see her in a speechless state. Although himself, didn't know why he liked to tease her so much. Really, he didn't know. He only knew how to make her angry. Don't ask him to try to stop that bad habit of his; it's not going to work. It didn't mean he hadn't tried it before; he had tried, but no avail. He just couldn't resist it. Everytime they meet, the only word that will appear in his mind is: _'ANNOY-TIME!'_

"D-drew? W-why are you- staring at m-me?" she hesitantly asked.

He smiled leisurely to the ground. Where in this point, his 'leisure smile' was a half smile and a half smirk with a small puff of breath blowing out from his nose. And that made May to grow baffled.

"Now, why are you smiling to yourself?" May asked curiously, her eyes narrowed at him.

Was there something wrong? Was there a chili stuck between her teeth? Was there an ant on her face? Or it was something else?

She pouted and frantically ran to a small river not far from their place. She squatted and checked out herself with the water as a mirror. _Hair, check. Face, check. Teeth, check. Clothes, check._ No flaws. What was wrong?

Drew strolled toward her. The whole checking thing made him laugh slightly. She can be really silly sometimes; and it had fascinated him.

"May Maple," he looked at her with a slight smile plastered on his face, "Have you ever wondered... About... What feature from you that attracted me the most?"

"W-what?" May stumbled, face flushing vivid red. She didn't expect him to ask her this question. And now, how should she answer him? She didn't even know that he was attracted to her.

"H-how could I know?" she asked back with a defending manner, her chin raised in the air. Typical May.

He smiled again, "Come on, it's your most evident feature!"

"Huh?" May cocked an eyebrow, confused by his hint. Most evident? _'Don't tell me, the answer is... My stunning eyes?'_ She thought blushing.

Drew glanced at her and she cheerily answered, "Oh, my eyes!"

Drew raised his eyebrows at her before laughing, causing May to glare at him.

"Eyes?" he laughed teasingly, "Sure, they're pretty appalling to me, but what I asked was the most captivating!"

She frowned and began to search in her mind again. What the answer possibly is?

"Give up?" he asked while smirking.

"No way!" she stubbornly declined. She rubbed her temples, _"My body? It can't be!"_ she thought, laughing to herself. She wondered, considering every possible answer from her body. From legs, curves, clothes, face, lips, and hair.

"I know what you are thinking right now," he smirked, closing his eyes.

"Uh?" she blinked in bewilderment.

"You were thinking, your legs, curves, clothes, face, lips, and hair, weren't you?" he deduced complacently.

WHAT? Her eyes widened in horror. '_He can... read my mind?_' She thought. But it's unbelievable! There's not anyone that can read people's mind, right? But how did he guess what she was thinking?

"Y-you can read other people's mind?" she questioned doubtfully, secretly hoping he can't.

"In fact, I can't." he opened his eyes to look at her, "However, there is one person's mind that I could read."

"Who?" she instantly asked.

"_Who do you think?_" he asked back innocently, inserting his hands into his pockets. That annoying smirk of him was...annoying.

May rolled her eyes, "Drew! Why do you like to leave a hanging question so much?"

"Because I like to see you furious," he simply uttered.

"Hmph," she ignored his answer, "Back to the first question."

"Okay," he shrugged nonchalantly. Her mind began to work in full speed again, searching the most likely answer.

"Maybe, my skills?" she uncertainly asked.  
>Drew smirked again whilst shaking his head lightly; meaning she was wrong. However, she wasn't a type of 'lose-and-give-up' girl, so she attempted to answer again. Who knows she will get the answer this time?<p>

"My Pokemon?... No? Or... my kind heart? Wrong again? Hmm... Maybe- my cheerful nature? What, wrong again?" she guessed, but never got the correct answer. With every guess she blurted out, Drew just shook his head casually.

Sighing, she made her last attempt of guessing, "My bandanna?"

And she dreadfully hoped it was right.

"No." the word rolled off his lips effortlessly.

What? May widened her eyes. It was her last hope and he said it was wrong? What the hell?

"Curious?" he teasingly asked, and she nodded curtly.

"The answer is simple, really simple." he revealed, giving her a pretended innocent stare. The way he said it made her... really annoyed.

She sighed angrily, "Cut the crap and tell me the answer, Drew."

He closed his eyes, "The answer is..."

"Hm?" she moved her head further to him. If he was going to tell her, she wanted to listen to it correctly.

Seeing her keenness, he held her shoulders, which had surprised her very much. Her sapphire orbs continued gazing at him widely. "I have been so captivated by your-" he said, leaning in forward. She stood there blankly, too much astounded by their closeness. And finally, he gently kissed her, which seemed like eternity for them although it wasn't.

When he pulled off, her cheeks were as red as rose's petals. He had just kissed her a moment ago, right? It wasn't her dream, was it?

Meanwhile, Drew walked away, raising his hands as a farewell sign like he normally does. Flicking his hair back, he threw her a rose. "If you're smart enough, you would have guessed it." he smirked.

May caught the rose with no trouble, staring at him walking away.

"... But, if you aren't... Then I will reveal the answer in our next meeting." he smugly said without even turning back to her. But, although he didn't, she could see he was smirking through the smugness of his tone.

What? He didn't even bother tell her the answer?_ 'I guess, I really have to wait until out next meeting.'_ she sighed inwardly.

But God knows when they will meet again.

Maybe they won't. At least, she had his rose in her hand. Looking at the rose's petals, she smiled slightly. _Roses_. Were they supposed to be his trademark flower? She laughed quietly to herself. That was before she noticed there were two words written on the rose's petals. How did he manage to write those words on the petals? No one knew it except himself, of course. When she read what the written text was, her eyes widened. She immediately looked up only to find him nowhere in sight. He was gone.

Until the next meeting, he said? So, that was why he left so fast... _What a smart scoundrel, indeed..._ However, she swore that she won't let him live if they ever meet again. Never will.

She furiously breathed while stomping back to the Pok mon Centre angrily. Too much for her happiness, huh...

Little did she know, that he was there all along, watching her. Watching her angry expression, apparently. He chuckled quietly._ 'Mission accomplished.'_ he smirked contentedly.

Meanwhile, her rose dropped onto the ground. She squatted and picked the red rose, reading the text on it once more.

"_Your Stupidity_."


	2. Justice

**As per some of my friends and readers' request, I have written and posted a sequel of my one-shot 'Your Stupidity'. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>May drifts through the crowd, pushing past a few people to make her way out. The Pokémon Center is strangely crowded today. It isn't raining or snowing, nor is a storm coming. But hell, people are teeming in that small building as if there's a concert going on. It is almost a miracle that she has managed to go out from the Pokémon Center in one piece. She even had to hold her fanny pack close to her chest as not to let it be stolen by some pickpocket that might be using an advantage of the chock-full condition.<p>

Her sapphire blue eyes drift through the entire surroundings, searching for a color that she has been following out while ago.

"Where did he go, damn it!" She mutters under her breath after noticing no sight of green and purple anywhere. She takes a few steps ahead and lets her eyes wander to find what she wants to find. But there are just a few people out there, and none of them has the familiar green hair and a light violet jacket she's seeking for.

She could've sworn she'd seen him walking out from the Pokémon Center earlier ago. Those spring green locks and purple clothing can't evade her eyes. Are her eyes just playing tricks on her? She doubts it, but it's possible. Particularly, considering the fact that she has been thinking of him day and night since their latest encounter.

No! She doesn't think of him, does she? She must not think of him. Especially after he had insulted her stupidity.

Wait, that doesn't sound right; "her stupidity". That means she _really has_ stupidity right? No, no, she obviously doesn't. She doesn't have _stupidity_, and she is _not_ stupid at all. It's that green-haired jerk who told her so. He and his know-it-all attitude.

Oh, how she hates him to the core...

...

... But if she really _does_ hate him, would she still be out here searching for him? Maybe she doesn't exactly _hate_ him. Maybe she just really detests him, or maybe she likes him.

What?

It's impossible. She couldn't have liked him, could she? He just happens to be _occasionally_ in her thoughts, and that doesn't mean she likes him. She also often thinks of Ash, Max, Brock, and even Harley. It doesn't mean that she likes them all. Well, she loves her little brother, but for the others, there's no way she could ever love them in a romantic sense. She regards all of them as friends; normal friends. Nothing more. Well, except Harley, of course. Since she found out his foul schemes and tricks, she has regarded him less than a friend (that's if you can call him _him_).

Coming back to the task on hand, she shakes all unrelated thoughts from her mind as she scans the surroundings to find him again. She has been good in following people, but it appears that this time she isn't so lucky.

Gritting her teeth, she muses in slight fury, "Damn, I'm not gonna let him go!"

...

"Wait, it didn't sound right_... Let him go_? It's not as if we're even dating to let each other go! Oh snap out of it! Your mission is to find him and whack him in the head! Not thinking about dating him! Gross!" Her eyes squint and her forehead furrows in disgust.

There's no freakingway she would date Drew. She'd rather hug a Cacnea than date that stuck-up jerk.

Hell, Ash is better than him. He's nice, kind, caring and treats her well, unlike _that_ grasshead.

She considers Ash good-looking, despite he doesn't have those enticing green eyes and green hair which she finds pleasant to her eyes… No. Hell no. She did _not_ just admit she liked those, did she? No, no, no. It's just a very wrongly worded thought. Snap out of it, May. You're discussing Ash here, not Drew.

And well, for Brock… he's kind of romantic, but his style of 'romantic' comes close to somewhat creepy for her. She likes sweet talks and such, but hell no would she like a guy who flirts with every single girl he meets. Not to mention all the corny pick-up lines he uses. His small squinty eyes are just as weird. How does he even see with those? But come to think of it, Drew's eyes are small too. Not too small to the point that you need a microscope to see them, but his eyes are not as large as usual people's. But hell, she likes them; those eyes emanate utter brilliance and serenity.

... And double hell, she has just let her mind wander around to him _again_. What's so good about him after all? He's just a conceited, stuck-up, arrogant, supercilious, frustrating, handsome, romantic, caring-WAIT, wait, hold up. _WHAT AM I THINKING_? Arceus, no.

"Are you stalking me?" an overly familiar voice asks, or rather, mocks singsongish-ly with smugness dripping in each word. She doesn't have to turn around to see who the speaker is and how annoying his smirk looks. It is so annoying that she is willing to kill to remove it from his face. She would even capture a Hariyama and have it stomp his face so his face would be thin as paper and she'll walk on his paper face forever, place it in front of her bedroom door as a welcome mat, use it to wipe her Pokémon's ass, or step on it as a venting target. That way, he won't look as smug as he is now.

But then she won't be able to kiss him… she adds as an afterthought.

Ergh- what? No no, not that she wants to anyway.

Never.

"Do you really have to think? It's a yes or no question, May. I'm surprised that your brain works too slowly to even answer such an obvious question." The green-haired guy sneers with feigned astonishment, his eyebrow raising in a snotty smirk, "Or it's a _yes _question since it's the only available and correct answer for this situation."

May is stuck onto her place, she doesn't either turn around or answer him. Silently, she wishes she has man-killing eyes on her back.

She should've expected no less from this grasshead. He always had to enrage her, even when she's nice to him. He always thinks she's stupid–maybe even the densest girl in the whole universe. She could never measure up to him no matter how hard she tried. To think that she thought he's changed for the better when he said he's attracted to her... That's just plain stupid.

And she believes she's really stupid; she should've expected it from the start, that _kiss _didn't mean anything. It was just a distraction to give him time to get away after he insulted her of being stupid_._

Nevertheless, it's her first kiss, for Arceus' sake! How could he just steal it like it didn't mean anything! Of course it meant everything!

"Honestly speaking, I've never suspected you are one of my fan girls. So you're stalking me all this time... No wonder we met so frequently. Those weren't pure coincidences, I see." He brings his point finger onto his chin to feign a contemplating act.

Her rage is growing bigger and bigger, and she can feel her face heat up with both anger and embarrassment of being found out. The latter, of course, she won't ever admit.

"Shut the fuck up, Drew." she spat.

Drew inserts his hands into the pockets of his jeans before walking around to face her, his face crinkling into a puzzled expression, "Wow, such a language coming from a little girl like you. I'm impressed at how bad your school has taught you. Firstly, you stalk people. Secondly, your brain doesn't work normal. And thirdly, you speak foul language." he taunts, then flicks his bangs playfully before adding, "or you never attend one at all? That explains your brain problems."

"Well, then I'm pretty sure your school taught you nothing about being polite!" May retorts loudly, her eyes glaring at him.

"Says the one who uses curse words," Drew counters with a smirk, the tone of his voice annoying her to the core.

"Oh really?" The angry glint in her eyes are evident, "You go around kissing girls, giving mixed signals, one time you make her feel like you're the best thing that ever happened to her, yet another time you make her feel stupid, useless, and like Metagross' crap! I don't even care if a Metagross craps or not! You insult me almost every time we meet each other, yeah, that's so freaking polite of you, **Mister** **Polite**!"

Drew frowns in slight amusement, "Chill, May, don't you think you should take things less seriously-"

"Of course I take it seriously, it's my first kiss, for God's sake! And of course you don't take it seriously, you've got all your damn fan girls' kisses so mine doesn't mean any shit to you. Is everything a joke for you, Drew? Oh yeah, of course it is. Life is just one big parade for you, isn't it? You told me you're attracted to me, and then you kissed me but then you said it's because of my STUPIDITY! And now you show up, making fun of me again like nothing has ever happened! I'd hardly call that being polite! When I get mad about it, I tell you to shut up and you claim that I'm not polite toward you! Yeah, I'm the one on fault as always, right? I got my first kiss taken by an arrogant jackass who thinks I'm nothing but a stupid dimwit, and he tells me I have to be polite towards him! Hello, world? Where's justice? What is-"

"You want justice?" Drew breaks her rant sternly, his eyes staring right into hers. May's lips stay agape prior to her rambling, and her eyes wide on him. The moment her navy blue eyes meet his green eyes, she feels her courage breaking down.

The way he stands right in front of her, with his hands in pockets and his darkened emeralds piercing into her eyes, she couldn't deny it startles her.

"Oh my god, what did I just do?" she thinks in horror as realization strikes her. Now Drew is going to explode like when she commented on his ways of teaching Absol in the past. That's scary shit. "God, just why did I have to go and make him angry? Shitshitshitshit May Maple you're so freaking stupid!"

A light shriek comes out of her mouth when Drew grabs the either side of her shoulders and pushes her against a tree behind her. The male coordinator's eyes glowers at her eyes as he utters, "You want justice, right? Then I'll give you justice,"

All her mind and soul fly away when Drew's lips crash onto hers, melting them in an instant. May gasps in shock, her enlarged eyes studying Drew's expression. How in the world that he, even with closed eyes, could express his anger?

She shuts her eyes to not look at his fury and tries to struggle free from this fierce kiss. _Just what the heck is he thinking, kissing me another time?! Is he playing tricks at me?! Damn it, I'm going to kill you once I get you to stop, Drew!_

Pumped with nervousness, she swallows.

Shit. She can't believe she just swallowed Drew's spit.

_This bastard's spit._

She felt her stomach getting sick.

Her heartbeat increases a notch when she felt his arms catching her waist and drags her to the front, crushing her to his chest with a thudding sound.

_Damn, I can't free myself!_

"I ask you," he mutters in the kiss before pulling away slightly and staring into her eyes, "Wanting to kiss someone but cannot because you're rivals, is that justice? Finally got to kiss her but she thinks it was a joke, is that justice? Always getting distracted because of a clumsy coordinator who is so damn freaking adorable, is that justice? Dying every night thinking how her friends get to spend all the freaking time with her, is that justice? Loving someone who thinks you're just an arrogant jackass, is that freaking justice?"

He lowers his face to just so their noses touch, "Tell me, May." He murmurs breathlessly, while May just stands there registering the whole ordeal.

... He loves her?

"You're kidding." she uttered in slight shock. "You're-"

Drew doesn't let her continue. He lavishes on her lips, getting her to drown in him. He savors every brush of their lips, every heartbeat against his ribs. Kissing her feels like he has ascended the highest of heavens. It comes across his mind that if he were to die with his last moment being kissing her, he wouldn't mind much.

"If you want your justice, May," Drew then speaks, his lips leaving hers to kiss the top of her left eyebrow. "Then it's just fair if I want mine, right?"

Then he kisses her right eyebrow.

May stares right back at him though her shaky breath reveals her nervousness, "What do you want, Drew?" she hisses.

"My justice," Drew answers, holding her close and feeling satisfied with her quivering form.

"And your perception about it." He finally says before kissing her once again. May's eyes involuntarily closed, and she feels herself resigning to his concept of justice, much to her dismay.

Circling her arms around him, she lets him get his _justice─_even though she doesn't know what justice has to do with this much amount of kiss. It doesn't exactly feel bad, and rather, as much as she hates to admit it, it feels quite enjoyable. The way he could be rough, yet soft at the same time gives her a different kind of feeling, the one that she's never felt before. It's like dizziness, but a pleasant dizziness that makes your stomach squirm upside down.

But finally after a while, May realizes there are a few Pokémon lounging on the trees or hiding in the bushes around them, witnessing the whole thing. Her cheeks instantly heat up and she tries hard to get away from his embrace. Drew grunts dissatisfied with her struggling, but he pulls away from her lips nonetheless.

"Let me go, Drew! These Pokémon are looking at us!" May hisses horrifically, getting very uncomfortable with the stares they get.

But Drew has been a badass and will always be.

"So what? I don't care," he simply says, "I can't stop them if they find us entertaining and want to watch us,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" May hisses angrily while trying one more time to push him away from her.

"Like what I said, you should take things less seriously and enjoy your life."

_He's asking me to take things less seriously when he's the one who has been acting all-serious all this time?! The hell?! Those advices, arguments, encouragements, talks about future, isn't he taking things __much more__ seriously than me? The irony of the century!_

"Freaking voyeur." she spews indifferently.

Drew pulls her closer into a tight hug, dissolving all her retorts in thin air, all with a big smirk on his face.

"Stop it," she whines breathlessly, a bit suffocated from his sudden move.

"I'll not stop until I'm satisfied, with your opinion regarding your so-called justice."

_The hell._

"How am I going to voice out my opinions if you keep doing—this to me?"

"Do what? I'm just claiming my justice," he retorts smartly.

May grits her teeth, "No, you're doing this to make fun of me, now get away from me!"

"Never," he refuses, enjoying the moment with an inward sigh. Drew begins to mull over the wonders of life that could be better than embracing May, but it appears that he can't find any. As much as he hates poetic thoughts, he has to admit that holding May feels like embracing a warm, delicate angel that could disappear if he were to let go. But a part of him is also aware he can't indulge in this trance too much. It is good to relish in the pleasures of life, but it must be done modestly. Bit by bit, with random intervals so that the feeling of longing grows to the utmost extent, and thus the delight of fulfillment becomes twice, or even three times, stronger. Yet somehow, he feels a little distressed as May doesn't let him truly enjoy his enjoyment right now.

"Drew-"

"Ssshh."

"Please, let-"

"Ssshh."

"Drew, listen-"

"Hmm."

"Drew!" she exclaims in protest, "Listen to me!"

"Yeah I'm listening!" he yells out in reply, frustration shown in his tone.

_Damn, this girl just can't loosen up even though we're having a moment here, huh?_

"I want to say something but you have to let me go!" she shouts. Their patience is running thin and they both know it. After a moment of silence, she feels Drew's arms loosen. It makes herself loosen up, too. But, it also creates a cold feeling on her chest which she doesn't quite understand why.

"Fine." Drew voices out in surrender, though reluctantly. His arms are still holding her loosely, giving her an appropriate space for speaking. However, he doesn't look like he's letting his hands off her soon so she accepts it with a deep, shaky breath.

May narrows her eyes in annoyance, "You said you loved me, right?"

"Love. Still do."

The way he looks at her eyes when he corrects her words makes May's knees go weak, but she doesn't let herself believe him this quickly. He's good in giving mixed signals; he's a master in that.

"I don't... believe it," May states, tightening her lips in part apprehension. Drew fights with himself to not kiss those kissable lips of hers. Every sense of his mind seems to concentrate solely on her, how could he ever love anyone if this girl here continues being so freaking _beautiful_? And to think that she doesn't believe his honesty, he couldn't help but feel slightly offended.

"Believe it or not," He replies, "That's what I feel, and I bet with all my fame and ribbons that you do, too."

_What...? Does he really? But it seems like he's just playing around with me. Do I love him? I am not even sure if I like him. He's like...the most egotistical man I've ever met._

"Don't lie to yourself, May, I know what you feel." He says, a smirk forming in his lips. May raises an eyebrow at him as if in protest, and he continues, "I can read your mind like a book."

"Nobody can," May complains, feeling a déjà vu coming over. Last time they met, he guessed what she was thinking correctly... Time to prove whether he can really read her mind.

"I can," he says defiantly, "And I know what you're thinking right now."

"What am I thinking right now?" She challenges, gritting her teeth.

"Me." Drew smugly verbalizes.

"I am not!" May shouts in protest, though the blush on her cheeks gives her away.

Drew smirks, "Well... This blush says everything else." He touches her left cheek with the back of his fingers, causing May to blush redder.

_No no no! Snap out of it! Don't blush! Okay, calm down... Calm down... Cool down and think clearly, May..._

"You can't read my mind! I was not thinking about you!" May defiantly diverts, noticing the spectators has again increased.

"Or is it you're just not smart enough to comprehend what you're thinking about?" he retorts smoothly.

_What the-!_

It feels like another déjà vu is coming, so May closes her eyes and turns her head to another side pettily, "Tch. It's ridiculous. I don't get what you're talking about."

"Figures." Drew victoriously smirks, finishing it all and concluding the result of the war.

May stares at him incredulously while he lets her off from his arms. _Why is he letting me go? ... Hey, you should be glad he does!_

It takes her two seconds before she gets what has just happened. He has just insulted her stupid...again!

But then, Drew is already walking away from her, further into the woods. "Don't forget, I'm still not satisfied with your opinion about justice. But I'm letting your slow brain mull over it till our next meeting." He voices while strolling away.

May quickly shouts in reflex when she realizes she has no clue where they are, keeping her anger aside for now. "Where are you going? Don't leave me here alone, I can't find the way back!"

Right, they're in the woods and God knows how deep they are in.

That does make Drew stop, however.

"Missing me already?" he says, glancing at her over his shoulder.

May squints her forehead to create a disgusted expression. "I just- don't want to get lost in this scary place!"

Drew raises his arms as if to shrug helplessly at her cluelessness. "Well, the Pokémon Centre where you started on is just a walk back. If you want to prove me you're not stupid, then getting back safely might do." He informs with a smirk, and then continues his leave. _Well, I hope she doesn't know I had been observing since she's in the Pokémon Centre. But, I guess it should be fine. She's dense enough to not analyze into my words after all._

May stares at his retreating figure before turning around and leaving as well. "_Jeez, I'm not THAT stupid to not know the way back."_ She thinks in complaint. But then she notices there is something tucking on her waist. She reaches for her bag which is spun backwards, and takes a rose tucked on the side of her bag.

A rose. This must be Drew's doing.

As she has predicted, there is another note on the rose, except it's written on the petals.

"You liked how I got my justice, didn't you?" _Yeah, sounds like Drew alright. But hell, I didn't like it! He embarrassed me in front of so many Pokémon! Bastard._

May furrows her forehead and puts the rose inside her bag, million things going on in her mind. How the hell did he manage to make this note in this...10 minutes encounter? How did he attach this rose onto her? And more importantly, how should she tell him about her opinion on justice? What kind of 'justice' did she want in the first place, anyway? Oh, right, she wanted to make him explain about that first kiss. Yet, instead, he kissed her so many times she'd lost her mind. How many kiss were there now? Is it her seventh, or eighth kiss already? Gosh, she doesn't even dare to count.

And then he told her he loved her.

The previous time when he first kissed her, he told her he was attracted to her. Was he really telling the truth? The sparkle in his eyes when he stares at her proves it's the truth, but she can't let herself just believe that jerk. After all the pranks and the jokes he has pulled on her, she just can't.

What's more, he's such a stuck-up jerk, claiming with his assets that she loves him. How can he be so confident? Could it be that he can read her mind? That must be the case, or else, he wouldn't have known about her feeling.

And now he left her in question yet again, leaving her another rose with an insult _again._ This secret rendezvous gave no result of what she originally wanted to find. However, despite all that's happened, May smiles and holds the rose close to her heart.

Because (much to her own disagreement) she finds his concept of justice is certainly _very_ plausible.


End file.
